The principal goal of this research project is to gain information about the biology and biochemistry of intracellular events in influenza virus replication. Specifically, during the coming year we shall be examining whether virus transcription and translation are linked. Also, since we have shown a lack of temporal control on the synthesis of viral messenger RNAs, we shall be concerned with whether there are any controls at the translational level. RNA and protein analyses will be performed using such techniques as molecular hybridization, polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis, and density gradient centrifugation. The techniques developed for this study should have applications in other fields of virology as well. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Dales, S. and Pons, M. W. Penetration of influenza examined by means of virus aggregates. Virology 69:278-286, 1976. Pons, M. W. A reexamination of influenza single-stranded and double-stranded RNAs by gel electrophoresis. Virology 69:789-792, 1976.